


I think I’m Gay

by youthfullyxhappy



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Accepting of their son, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, TJ has two dads!, short little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthfullyxhappy/pseuds/youthfullyxhappy
Summary: “Hey Teej, everything alright? You look a little lost.” His dad Mark said while putting away the groceries. The good thing about have two dads is knowing that they will always be accepting of you, but for some reason he still can’t tell him he’s gay.“Yeah I’m just thinking.”“WAIT IS THIS ABOUT A GIRL? I BET ITS ABOUT A GIRL! Cooper come in here TJ needs girl advice!” Mark shouted this across the house and it physically made TJ cringe.





	I think I’m Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a short little fluffy one shot about TJ coming out to his dads! I hope you guys enjoy!

It was a normal Friday for TJ, he got up, went to school, dreaded math class, talked to Cyrus at lunch, got too distracted by Cyrus that he didn’t eat, went to his favourite class which was history, then went home. Except his mind was occupied all day after lunch with thoughts of Cyrus. I mean this was usually normal, he always thought about him, but today was different. No matter what it reminded him of Cyrus, everything he saw and everything he did, that stupid brown hair, brown eyed, boy popped into his mind. He was too occupied with his thoughts about Cyrus once again, that he didn’t even hear his dads come home. 

“Hey Teej, everything alright? You look a little lost.” His dad Mark said while putting away the groceries. The good thing about have two dads is knowing that they will always be accepting of you, but for some reason he still can’t tell them he’s gay.   
“Yeah I’m just thinking.”  
“WAIT IS THIS ABOUT A GIRL? I BET ITS ABOUT A GIRL! Cooper come in here TJ needs girl advice!” Mark shouted this across the house and it physically made TJ cringe. Cooper soon made it to the kitchen and asked TJ about what girl he was crushing on. It took everything in his body to muster the courage of what he was going to say   
“Dads, how did you guys know you were gay?” This left both of them shocked, but a little smirk appeared on Marks face.   
“I guess it was just the little things. When Uncle Chris would watch t.v he would always say these girls are so hot but I was always drawn to the male actors. But what really clued me into being gay was when I had my first crush. Everything about him made me smile, I wanted to be around him 24/7. When he was sad, I was sad. When we didn’t talk during school I couldn’t focus because I missed him, even if I just saw him.” Cooper decide to put his two sense in as well   
“For me it was a little different. I thought I was straight. I’d date girls and I’d kiss girls but I never felt a spark, the way you’re supposed to feel, but the first time I kissed a boy, I felt that spark.”  
“If you didn’t think you were gay how did you end up kissing a boy?”   
“I don’t know if I never thought about being gay, it passed through my mind a few times but I always put it on a back burner. But to the kiss. I was hanging out with my friend John and we were reading comic books in my bedroom. He laughed about something he read and then we just laid there, talking, for like an hour. Then all the sudden he said to me ‘can I try something?’ I think I knew what he was going to do, but when he moved closer I froze. He asked if it was okay and all I could do was nod, then he kissed me. It felt like something I never felt before, and it was incredible.” TJ absorbed everything that his dads just told him, thinking back to when he sees Cyrus and how he catches his breath, how he’s all he can think about. When they walk close together all he wants to do is intertwine their fingers. Everything is finally getting put in place, like a puzzle piece. TJ takes a big breath and closes his eyes, the next thing he knows he’s telling his dads.   
“I think I’m gay, and I think I’ve known this for a long time I was just scared. I don’t know why though, because you’re both gay, but it’s still scaring me.” Mark and Cooper shared a look with each other then both our one of their hands on top of TJ’s. They both knew this feeling, the feeling of fear, of rejection, of isolation, all they wanted to do at that very moment was to make sure their son knew that he was loved.  
“Theodore James Kippen, we both love you more than you could ever imagine. And we both know what you’re feeling, we’ve felt it too, and it’s all normal. Very feeling you feel is real, and we are here to talk to. Just because you have two gay dads, doesn’t make it any easier to come out.” Tears started to slowly fall out of TJ’s eyes and the next thing he knew he was being enveloped is a dad sandwich. Cooper softly ruffled TJ’s hair making him let out a laugh.   
“Thank you guys. I love you both.”   
“Now, don’t think you’re getting away without telling us about this boy you’re crushing on!!” So the rest of the night TJ told his dads all about Cyrus and how much he meant to him, he obviously didn’t forget to tell him the little things that he got to drawn to. When the night ended and Mark and Cooper went to bed, they couldn’t help but think of how proud they are of their son.


End file.
